List of notable Schindler elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Schindler. Australia Sydney *Sydney Opera House (elevators to car park) *Sydney Overseas Passenger Terminal, Circular Quay *MetCentre *Myer Department Store, Sydney *Westfield malls: **Westfield Sydney **Westfield Liverpool **Westfield Hornsby (2002) *Vibe Hotel Milsons Point, North Sydney (1992) *The Grace Hotel *The Mantra, Parramatta *Swissotel Sydney *Sydney International Airport Railway Station, Sydney *1 O'Connel St, Sydney *ANZ Bank Centre, Sydney *One One One Eagle St, Sydney *Rhodes Shopping Centre, Sydney *Queens Plaza, Sydney Melbourne *Crown Casino & Entertainment Complex, Melbourne Canberra *Canberra Airport People's Republic of China Hong Kong *World Trade Center, Causeway Bay (1975)Remaining elevators were modernized twice. *International Commerce Centre, Kowloon Station (2011) *Hopewell Centre, Wan Chai (1981)Exterior scenic elevators serving 17 and 56 were modernized in 2011. *Buildings in Taikoo Place, Quarry Bay: **Lincoln House (1998)These buildings have Miconic 10 elevators. **Cambridge House (2003) **One Island East (2008) *Langham Place Office Tower, Mong Kok (2004) *Buildings in The Landmark, Central: **Edinburgh Tower **Alexandra House **York House (2006) *Pacific Place, AdmiraltyAll passengers elevators in the shopping mall are been replaced by Kone. *Three Pacific Place, Wan Chai *Taikoo Shing, Quarry Bay (1972-1986)All the elevators in the residential building have been modernized. *Times Square, Causeway Bay (1994, 2012Replaced from one service elevator (S8) and one freight elevator (S7) to new Schindler 7000 elevators.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K3DhphObRU, 2013Replaced from four scenic elevators (P28-P31) to new Schindler 7000 normal elevators.) *Yiu Tung Estate, Shau Kei Wan (1994, 1995) * (2012) *Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre (Old Wing), Wan Chai North (1988)Hong Kong's largest service elevator which can carry 45 tonnes (Records of the lifts in Hong Kong (hkelev.com)). *Tung Hing House, Lei Tung Estate, Apleichau (1987) *Wah Yin House, Wah Kwai Estate, Aberdeen (1990) DomainSchindler.jpg|Three main Schindler elevators at Domain, Yau Tong. Macau *The Venetian, Macau *Hotel Berverly Plaza, Macau *Hotel Royal, MacauReplaced by Macau Hualong elevator in 2012. Shanghai *Plaza 66, Shanghai (2001) *ifc Mall, Shanghai Nanjing *Greenland Financial Centre, Nanjing Beijing *World Trade Tower 3, Beijing *National Stadium (Bird Nest/2008 Oylmpic Stadium), Beijing Indonesia Bali Nusa Dua *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Nusa Dua (2011) *Nusa Dua Beach Hotel (1983)Most elevators have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL and Fuji Yida elevators in 2011. *Westin Resort Nusa Dua (Premium Wing) (2013) *Melia Bali (1985) Schindler elevators MeliaBali 1.jpg|Two Schindler hydraulic elevators (1985) at Melia Bali. Schindler elevators MeliaBali 2.jpg|Another two Schindler hydraulic elevators (1985) at Melia Bali. Schindler elevators NDBH.JPG|Two Schindler elevators at Nusa Dua Beach Hotel, Nusa Dua, Bali. The elevator on the left is partially original while the one on the right has been replaced into 3300 AP MRL in 2011. Taken on 4th floor. Kuta-Legian *The Tusita Hotel (2012) *Eden Kuta Hotel (2012) *Sun Island Hotel Kuta (2011) *Discovery Kartika Plaza Hotel (1990)Modernized in November 2005 with new STEP controllers and fixtures, and Ningbo Xinda traction motors. *Holiday Inn Express Kuta Square (2013) *Sun Island Hotel Legian (2013) *Pullman Bali Legian Nirwana Resort (2008) *The Bene Hotel (2012) *Grandmas Legian Hotel (2012) *Bliss Surfer Hotel (2012) *Kuta Central Park Hotel (2010) *Grand Zuri Hotel Kuta (2014) *Park Regis Hotel (2012) *Harris Hotel Raya Kuta (2013) *Grandmas Kuta Hotel (2012) *Ananta Legian Resort (2012) *Hotel Berry Biz (2014) *Harris Hotel Kuta Galleria (2014) *Ibis Styles Kuta Circle Hotel (2012) *Fontana Hotel *Grandmas Tuban Hotel (2013) Seminyak *TS Suites Seminyak (2013) *The Seminyak Resort (2011)These buildings have Schindler 3300 AP elevators. *Swiss-Belinn Seminyak Hotel (2013) *favehotel Sunset Seminyak (2014) Ubud *Ubud Hanging Gardens (2008)The only elevator in the resort which is a 5400 AP MRL with E-Type fixtures. There are two funiculars installed by Access Automation. Sanur *Hyatt Regency Sanur (currently closed for renovation) *Prama Sanur Beach Hotel (replaced from unknown elevators) Denpasar *Karya Subur Supermarket Furniture, Denpasar (2013) Jakarta North Jakarta *Pluit Junction *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota Tua (1960s)Possibly the first Schindler elevator in Indonesia. The elevator was disabled and the traction motor is displayed as a museum exhibit. Another similar Schindler elevator in the building was replaced into Hyundai elevator in the 1990's. *Kelapa Gading Square *Grand Whiz Kelapa Gading Central Jakarta *Mahkamah Konstitusi (2007)Building 1 (West Medan Merdeka Street) has E-Line Fixtures. Building 2 (High Rise/Abdul Muis Street) has D-Line Fixtures with a bilingual automated voices (Indonesian-English). *New Mirah Hotel, Sawah Besar (1996) *Lumire Hotel Senen *CCM Building, CikiniCCM stands for Central Cipta Murdaya. *Bunda Women's and Children Hospital (RSIA Bunda), Menteng (1973, modernized by Schindler) *MD Place *Menara BCA (2007) *Kempinski Private Residences (2007) *Mandarin Hotel JakartaModernized using M-Line push buttons and D-Line floor indicators. *Thamrin Nine (under construction) *International Finance Center 2 (under construction) *World Trade Center (1990s) *World Trade Center 2 (2011) *Metropolitan I (1990s) *Le Meridien Hotel (South Wing) (1991) *Wisma GKBI (1995) *Aryaduta Suites *Gudang Garam Tower *Menara Palma (2008) *Graha Aktiva West Jakarta *Kondominium Taman Anggrek (1994) *APL Tower (2009) *Puri Indah Mall (modernized from 1990s LG elevators) *Puri Indah Mall Expansion (2012) *Metro TV, Kebon Jeruk East Jakarta *''To be added.'' South Jakarta *Tamara Center (replacement from GoldStar elevators) *Kuningan City (2010) *AXA Tower (2010) *DBS Tower - Ciputra World Jakarta (2013) *Menara Prima 1 *Menara Prima 2 (2013) *Menara RajawaliThis building has the sole agent office of Schindler in Indonesia. *Menara DEA 2 *Menara Karya (2006) *The East (2007) *Eighty8 Office Tower - Kota Kasablanka (2012) *Bahana Tower (2012-2013) *Setiabudi 2 (1982) *Bakrie Tower (Epicentrum Walk Complex) *The Energy (2008) *Menara Mulia (1992) *Senayan City (2005) *Panin Bank Tower - Senayan City (2005) *SCTV Tower - Senayan City (2005) *Residence8 *Office8 *Mall Pondok Indah **Mall Pondok Indah 1 (2012, 2013)Replacement of two service elevators; Lift 1 and 3. Lift 1 was modernized into 5400 AP MRL in 2012 and Lift 3 was modernized into 3300 AP MRL in 2013. All elevators were originally Dong Yang hydraulic elevators from 1991. **Mall Pondok Indah 2 (2004) **Street Gallery (2012) **Area 51 (Mall Pondok Indah 1) (2011) **North and South Skywalk (2004) *Pondok Indah Office Tower **Tower 1 (1996) **Tower 2 (2008) **Tower 3 (2011) *Talavera Office Park (2008) Surabaya, East Java *Galaxy Mall 2, Surabaya *Grand City, Surabaya *Petra Square, Surabaya *Bank Central Asia Galaxy, Surabaya Other cities *Grand Metropolitan, Bekasi (2012) *Hotel Santika, Bandung *Braga Citywalk, Bandung *Whiz Hotel Yogyakarta (2010) *Hotel Mutiara Malioboro I, Yogyakarta (2013, replacement from 1970s Hitachi elevators) *Hotel Mutiara Malioboro II, Yogyakarta (2013, replacement from 1982 Mitsubishi elevators) *Plaza Ambarukkmo, Yogyakarta (2005) *Paragon Mall, Semarang (2009) *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Semarang (2009) *M Boutique Hotel, Makassar *Batu Suki Resort Hotel, Batu New Zealand Wellington *Wellington International Airport, Wellington *Wellington Central Bus and Train Station, Wellington *Grand Arcade (Old Bank), Wellington *Travelodge Lambton Quay, Wellington *Telecom Tower, Wellington *Wellington State Hospital (new building), Wellington *Wellington Embassy Theater, Wellington *Wellington Cable Car Museum, Wellington *Wellington Central Library, Wellington *Wellington City and Sea Museum, Wellington *New World, Oriental Bay, Wellington Singapore *ION Orchard (2009) *Orchard Central (2009) *The Atrium @ OrchardModernized into Schindler 5500 elevators in 2013. *Shaw Centre (Scotts Road) (modernized) *Isetan Shaw Centre (Orchard Road) (modernized) *The Riverwalk, Clarke Quay *Central @ Clarke Quay *Square 2 *Novena Medical Centre *URA Building *Bugis+ (2009) *Bishan Junction 8 (1994) *Fullerton Hotel *Fullerton Bay Hotel *IMM (Lobby C), Jurong East *Singapore Power Building *ITE College West, Choa Chu Kang (2009) *Millenia Walk (1996, office tower elevators were modernized by Schindler) *Singapore Polytechnic *West Coast Plaza *Villiage Residence @ West Coast *Sentosa Cove Bus Terminal, Sentosa Island *Stations on Sentosa Express, Sentosa Island: **Waterfront Station **Imbiah Station *Housing and Development Board (HDB) flats in Singapore: **Block 20 Old Airport Road HDB (1958) **Block 22 Old Airport Road HDB (1958) **Block 2 Joo Chiat Complex HDB (modernized by ULift) *Golden Mile Tower *Singapore General Hospital *Gleneagles Hospital *Raffles Hospital *National University Hospital (NUH) Medical Centre *Mandarin Oriental Hotel *Grand Park Orchard *Carpella Sentosa, Sentosa Island *Amara Resort Hotel *Yale-NUS College *School Of The Arts (SOTA) *MD1 @ National University Of Singapore (NUS) *ITE Central *Suntec City Mall (modernized from Mitsubishi elevators) *NEX *Central Shopping Mall (now known as Clarke Quay Central) *The Clift *Skyline *Parc Oylmpia *Palms @ Sixth Avenue *Hamilton Scotts *Marina One *Este Villa *The Hillier Condo *Altez *Marina Bay Financial Centre *Fusionopolis *Continential Tower *Capital Tower *Asia Square Tower 1 *Asia Square Tower 2 *Changi Airport Terminal 4 (under construction, expected to have Schindler 5500 elevators) *112 Katong *Changi Village Ferry Terminal *Raffles Hospital *Holiday Inn Express *Former (Old) Changi Hospital, Changi *LTA Gallery *Singapore Power Building *Singapore Technologies Building *Shenton House *Chow House (1960's) *Taman Jurong Market and Food Centre *Costa Victoria Cruise (placed here based on this cruise's base, S-Series) Malaysia *The Pacific Sutera, Kota Kinabalu *Menara Seputeh, Kuala Lumpur *Plaza Low Yat, Kuala Lumpur (1999) (modernized, except service elevators) *Lot 10, Kuala Lumpur (1991) *Melia Hotel, Kuala Lumpur (1990s) *Pavilion KL, Kuala Lumpur *Suria KLCC, Kuala Lumpur (1998, modernized by Schindler) *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (Sattelite Terminal), Kuala Lumpur (1998) *Amber Court, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Hotel Equatorial Melaka, Melaka *The Landmark Tower, Johor Bahru Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (office tower), Bangkok * C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok * CyberWorld Tower, Bangkok * Amari Watergate Hotel, Bangkok * Swissotel Le Concorde Bangkok * Center One, Bangkok * Mega Plaza, Bangkok * Novotel Bangkok Platinum * Platinum Fashion Mall (Zone 3), Bangkok * AIA Capital Center, Bangkok (2014) * Supreme Complex, Bangkok * La Villa, Bangkok * Intouch Tower, Bangkok * SM Tower, Bangkok Southern Bangkok *Park Ventures, Bangkok (2012) *The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok *Mercure Bangkok Siam *Ibis Bangkok Siam *Sofitel Bangkok Sukhumvit *The Okura Prestige Hotel, Bangkok *Silom 64, Bangkok *Novotel Bangkok on Siam Square (1994) *Banyan Tree Bangkok *Renaissance Bangkok Ratchaprasong *Grand Hyatt Erawan Hotel, Bangkok *Westin Grande Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *Amarin Plaza, Bangkok *Montien Riverside Hotel, Bangkok (1989) *PS Tower, Bangkok *Manabhan Building, Bangkok (1950s) *Bayer Building, Bangkok *Royal Orchid Sheraton Bangkok *Siam Kempinski Hotel Bangkok *Sathorn City Tower, Bangkok *Anantara Bangkok Sathorn * CentralWorld, Bangkok * Siamkit Building, Bangkok * Seacon Square, Bangkok * Big C Supercenter Ratchadamri, Bangkok * Asiatique the Riverfront, Bangkok * Sathorn Square, Bangkok * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn * Queen Sirikit's National Convention Center, Bangkok * The Emporium, Bangkok * Emporium Tower, Bangkok * Emporium Suites by Chatrium, Bangkok * River City, Bangkok * Mode Sathorn Hotel, Bangkok * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam Northern Thonburi * Sena Fest, Bangkok Southern Thonburi * Victoria Gardens, Bangkok * Petchakasem Power Center, Bangkok * CentralPlaza Rama 2, Bangkok * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** Old Physics Building (1970-1980s) * Big C Supercenter Rama 2, Bangkok Central Region * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakan * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi * Impact Arena Meung Tong Thani, Nonthaburi * Bobae Tower Rangsit, Pathum Thani Northeastern Region * CentralPlaza Udonthani Eastern Region * Pattaya Avenue, Chonburi Southern Region *Jungceylon mall I Patong, Phuket *Jungceylon Mall II Patong, Phuket *Big C Extra Hatyai, Songkhla United States *JW Marriott, Washington DCFormerly Schindler Haughton elevators. *Capitol Bank Plaza, Charlotte, NC (2011)These buildings have PORT elevators. *Hilton Palacio Del Rio Hotel, San Antonio, TX *Hilton Ballpark East Tower, St. Louis, MO *Westchester Marriott, Tarrytown, NY *Milford Plaza, NY *Palmer Square Parking Deck, New Rochelle, NY *Marriott Marquis, NY (2005) *Bank of America Plaza, Ft. Lauderdale, FL *Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, HI *712 Main St in Houston, TX (modernization) France * De la Sharthé Street, Brest (2014) * 24 Fédérés Street, Brest * Brest Bretagne Airport, Brest (2007) * Morvan's Hospital (Branded as Gervais-Schindler) Brest (1960) * 140 Robespierre Street Brest * Place Jo Tanguy, Brest * Le Stiff (Hall A & B), Brest Other countries *Telecommunication Tower, Frankfurt, Germany *KölnTringle, Cologne, Germany (2005) *Berlin Tegel Airport, Berlin, Germany (1978, modernized in 1998) *Atomium, Brussels, Belgium *Heathrow Terminal 5, London, United Kingdom (2008) *Olympic Stadium - Olympic Park, London, United Kingdom (2011) *Heron Tower, London, United Kingdom (2011) *Burgenstock, Switzerland (Hammetschwand Lift) (1900s) *Schindler Group Headquarter, Ebikon, Switzerland *Gateway Mall Araneta Center, Quezon City *Landmark Supermart and Department Store TriNoMa, Quezon City (Elevators only) *Scotia Plaza, Toronto, ON, Canada (double deck elevators) *Novotel Ambassador Hotel, Busan, South Korea *Yanggakdo International Hotel, Pyongyang, North Korea (1995) * Milan Malpensa Airport, Milan, Italy Notes Schindler